Morning Coffee
(rerelease) |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai no Tane Demo Single (1997) |Next = Summer Night Town 2nd Single (1998) }} Morning Coffee (モーニングコーヒー) is a song by J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released as their first official single on as an 8 cm CD under the One Up Music label. It sold a total of 200,790 copies. In 2004 It was re-released as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD under the Zetima label. Early on, Tsunku had decided that Iida Kaori was going to be be the lead vocalist. Before the recording on the second day, Tsunku changed the lead vocals to Abe Natsumi. Tracklist Original Edition #Morning Coffee #Ai no Tane (愛の種 ; Seeds of Love) #Morning Coffee (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Morning Coffee #Ai no Tane #Morning Coffee (Instrumental) #Morning Coffee (Unreleased "B♭" Version) Featured Members *1st Generation: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka Single Information *Morning Coffee **Lyrics & Composer: Tsunku **Arrangement and Programming: Sakurai Tetsutaro **12-string Guitar and Acoustic Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi **Electric Guitar: Tsuchiya Kiyoshi **Acoustic Piano and Keyboards: Kono Shin ***Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori ***Minor Vocals: Nakazawa Yuko, Fukuda Asuka, Ishiguro Aya *Ai no Tane **Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya, Fukuda Asuka **Sub Vocals: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori Concert Performances ;Morning Coffee *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Hello! Project '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Dream Morning Musume Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ -Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya TV Performances *1998.02.24 Utaban *1998.02.xx Music Station *1998.02.xx Hey! Hey! Hey! *2000.10.08 Hello! Morning Episode 027 (Last Phrase Karaoke) *2014.04.xx Bokura no Ongaku Oricon Chart Positions Total sales: 200,790 Cover Versions *An instrumental cover was recorded by Shakatak for the album Cover Morning Musume! *Ice Creamusume recorded a Chinese version of the song on their debut album 1st Zui Bang!. *Dream Morning Musume recorded a "2011 Dreamusu. Ver." on their album Dreams. 1. Trivia *This was the first Morning Musume single with an English name. *1st Generation Member Nakazawa Yuko gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling official single until Furusato. *This is the only Morning Musume single that was under the One Up Music label in its original release. *A new version of the song recorded by Morning Musume's 2002 lineup is the B-side on the Souda! We're ALIVE single. *This Morning Musume''s first single to not be in the weekly #5. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, Hello! Project archived version UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Morning Coffee, Ai no Tane Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:English Name Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Singles Category:Lowest Ranking Single cs:Morning Coffee es:Morning Coffee it:Morning Coffee